The way it should be
by Born-to-boogie
Summary: Summary: a story that imagines Anthony and Edith fought for their feelings for each other at the wedding ceremony.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: a story that imagines Anthony and Edith fought for their feelings for Edith at the wedding ceremony.

A/N: I've loved reading all the Anthony/Edith and Anna/Bates stories on here for over a year so thought I'd try and contribute.

Disclaimer: Downton Abbey is not mine.

* * *

"I cant do this" his tormented voice rang out. After hearing lady Grantham's mocking words just moments before he gave into his doubts and his fears. He was old and crippled and she was young, beautiful and pure. How could he take that from her and tie her to him for the rest of his life. "It's not right, you said so yourself" he turned to Robert, eyes pleading.

Edith looked at him, looked into his eyes and he felt calm for a moment, just for a few seconds everything felt okay and then the doubts resurfaced and he began to worry once more, began to hate himself all over again. He felt sick, felt the need to get out of this room where everyone's eyes were on him and they were all despising him as much as he despised himself.

"Might we have a moment in your vestry, Vicar?" Edith piped in trying to sound confident and at the same time trying not to cry for her world was crumbling at her feet.

"Of...of course Lady Edith." Travis mumbled surprised. "This way" Edith took Anthony's hand before he could bolt and the pair followed Travis he led them into his small office and left them quietly.

Edith took his hand and stared into his eyes "now, what''s all this nonsense about?" she said in a soothing voice.

"I'm old and crippled, I'll be no good as a husband to you" he whispered " you don't deserve to be stuck with me for the rest of my days, having to play more nursemaid and less wife as each day passes." He looked away tears in eyes "And then you'll be left a young widow, what use will I be to you in the ground?" he cried noticeably now.

"You do not need a nursemaid Anthony, I refuse to believe that you honestly believe those things, so what if you need a little help dressing these days, isn't that what your valet is for?" She sighed "you are only 45, you have many years left in you yet and if I am left a young widow, I wont be the first, the country is full of them after the wretched war. We have a chance to be happy my love, shouldn't we take it and damn what everyone else thinks." She wrapped her arms around his middle "No one else will do for me, you are the one I love and bad arm or no bad arm that will not change, I promise you that" she finished.

He looked into her eyes and saw the sincerity in them, felt the same feelings he had been feeling since that first ride in the car with her when he had realised he adored her, bent to kiss her and she wiped away his tears with her thumb.

"Of course you are right my sweet one, sorry about that really" He smiled at her " I love you too my dearest and I always will" He bought her hand to his lips "I believe we've a wedding to be getting back to" he whispered.

They walked back into the church hand in hand and took their places as if nothing had happened and they left the church that day as sir Anthony and Lady Edith Strallan.

* * *

A/N: so just a bit of fluff, I know that its really impossible and a bit too soppy for it to have happened that way but it cheered me up to be able to write it. Was thinking this might be the start of a multi-chapter fic but you will all have to let me know how you liked it first. Merry Christmas all.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Downton Abbey.

A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas.

* * *

"Welcome home my lovely" Anthony said opening the door to Locksley Manor. "Traditionally I should carry you over the threshold but that would be rather difficult" he sighed and looked at his useless arm.

"It doesn't matter in the least to me darling, as long as we can cross, hand in hand as husband and wife." She pecked his cheek and took his good hand in hers before they stepped into their home together.

"What did you think of the reception?" She asked good naturedly whilst making her way to the library.

"It was okay but I just wanted to get away from all those people talking about my cold feet" he joked.

"And how are they now?" she asked teasing him lightly.

"Toasty warm my sweet one."' he kissed her forehead before taking a few strides over to his desk by the window. He sat down and opened a drawer before pulling out a battered looking book.

"I was going to buy you jewellery but I came across this the other day and thought you might prefer it" He smiled handing her the book.

"Jane Eyre, 1847. A first edition. This must've cost you a lot of money. You needn't have spent so much on me" She flushed with pleasure at the gift in spite of what she was saying.

"Actually it belonged to an Aunt of mine that passed away about a year ago. I was looking through her books and happened upon it by chance but it is now yours my dear" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and bought her towards him for a kiss.

"thank you I love it, I'm afraid I neglected to get you anything" She sighed.

"you give me everything just by being here with me." He took her hand "We leave for the honeymoon on Monday, until then I thought we might just spend a few days getting to know each others little quirks and habits" He said "Is there anything you might like to do before we leave?" Anthony asked.

"No no that all sounds fine to me. Perhaps you might read to me? For an hour or so?" She asked shyly. He had read to her in the past of course but now they were man and wife it seemed different.

"Of course" He complied before taking the copy of Jane Eyre back from her hand. They both settled into a comfortable position on the sofa and it seemed as if the time raced by as Edith listened to the smooth flow of his masculine voice. She yawned quietly into her hand before looking up and realising it was nearly midnight and Anthony was nearly a third of his way through the novel.

"My dear perhaps we should retire, let me show you to your room." He got to his feet before offering her his hand.

She took it shakily realising this was the moment she had been preparing for. This was her wedding night. After tonight she would be his wife in every way. She smiled at him and let him lead her up the stairs. He led her to a room not far from the top of the staircase and opening the door he dropped her hand and let her past him into the room.

Edith gasped. It was perfect for her. The subtle light lemon shade of the bedspread matched the walls and the curtains perfectly. It was feminine without being overly frilly, there was a large armoire in the corner with a matching dressing table and mirror. It was also very spacious which she liked. The fire was lit and was casting a glow around the room which made it look very cozy and inviting. She walked over to the dressing table and sat down, noticing a small box wrapped with a ribbon around it she looked at his face in the mirror confused.

"You said you decided against jewellery and got me the book" Edith half joked.

"Again it isn't something I bought, it was my mothers and it would please me greatly to see you wear it." He walked up to her and rested his good arm on her left shoulder, pushing her curls away and placing a gentle kiss at the nape of her neck. She sighed and lent into her husbands touch before returning to the box. She opened it slowly to reveal a beautiful silver chain with a cross pendant hanging from it. It had a small sapphire embedded in the centre which sparkled in the firelight.

"Oh my, its beautiful." She breathed "could you hold my hair for me whilst I fasten it please." He pulled her hair gently to the side again whilst she quickly fastened the modest necklace. She shuddered as his hand grazed her neck as he pulled his hand away. He was staring into her eyes through the mirror now, becoming lost in them, he leant down to whisper into her ear " Well Lady Strallan I think I rather like that necklace on you. In fact I think I would like to see what you look like wearing only that" She flushed at his words before standing and turning to him.

"I'd like nothing better" She breathily replied then reaching up to pull him into a long and passionate kiss.

* * *

A/N; what do you all think? I'm not really much good at writing but I wanted to get my vision out, I'm going to stick a bit of drama in the later chapters but for now I think they should just be happy. I might have to up the rating next chapter but we will see where the chapter go's when I sit to type it. Please review even if its criticism I don't mind as long as its constructive.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: once again thank you to those of you who reviewed, they made my day. I've been indulging myself with the series 1-4 box set I got for Christmas, remembering all my favourite bits from series 1 has made me smile so I thought I'd make all of you smile with another chapter. Oh and this chapter is rated somewhere between a strong T and a light M so you are warned.

* * *

"My dearest darling, you're shaking" Anthony took her right hand in his "please feel assured that I expect nothing from you tonight." He placed a feather light kiss on her shoulder.

"I'm quite alright but I fear that I am at a disadvantage here." Edith blushed " I'm afraid I've never...Well I've never, you know..." she trailed off unsure how to say the words.

"I suspected as much my dear but you see I haven't either for quite some time. This is the beginning of something new and special for the both of us and I want to treat it as such" He bent low to kiss her lips again slowly deepening it until he felt her respond to him and give into a low moan. She pulled away from him, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry" Edith blushed again.

" Never be sorry, I will always want to know if I manage something you like" He gave her a lopsided smile " never be afraid to ask me for something you want".

"kiss me again, please?" She asked, still shy.

He captured her lips this time he was surprised as she placed one of her hands on the back of his neck pulling him toward her. They continued to kiss in this way for several minutes until Anthony decided it time to take things a step further and move his hand from her waist down to her hip massaging gently. He kissed his way down to her neck and let his teeth scrape against her collar bone tearing another cry from Edith's throat.

"Anthony, please...more?" She phrased it like a question.

"You're sure darling?" Anthony asked again.

"Yes please I want to be your wife in every way, I need to feel you properly." Edith said firmly.

He answered her by reaching his hand into her bronze curls and running his fingers through them.

"I want you so" He groaned into her mouth letting go of his reserve for the first time in front of his new bride. Edith gasped at the rawness of his voice, grasping at his collar she pressed herself against him, he slid his hand even lower cupping her behind in his hand.

"Mmmm" She reached up to unbutton the top button of his dress shirt.

"I fear we might be getting this the wrong way around my sweet one, shouldn't I be the one to be helping you undress." He reached his hand forward to stroke her cheek. "I hope I manage to meet your expectations tonight my dear" His hand moved lower to attempt to open a button on her shoulder.

"Here, let me" She reached up and unfastened the button quickly. Anthony was shocked for a moment at her forwardness but suddenly realised she was trying to save him from any embarrassment. He fought with his pride for a moment before glancing at his wife's face and then at her bare shoulder, her collar bone and the way her evening dress displayed her cleavage to him. He was lost for words. Began kissing the expanse of skin she had revealed to him. She blushed deeply.

"Perhaps I should change into my night things and meet you back here" She mumbled out between kisses, not wanting to break the mood but trying to remember everything her mother had told her to do tonight before the marriage was consummated.

"Of course, I shall do the same" He kissed her hand before passing through the adjoining door silently.

* * *

15 minutes later Anthony returned, dressed in maroon pyjama's and a matching robe and slippers to find Edith waiting for him already in the bed, he could only see the top half of her nightwear but he was very pleased with the white lace low cut bodice of the item in question. Things had obviously changed in the 20 years since his last wedding night, he recalled Maude wearing a high necked floor length flannelette gown which he hadn't been allowed to remove from her body. Edith's choice of nightwear whilst suggestive still left enough mystery that he wanted to see her out of it. He noticed her bosom was heaving with her desire for him and that the blush had spread down her chest making her look even more beautiful than she had been before if that was possible.

"My dear you look exquisite" He managed to get out even though he knew that by now he was blushing scarlet too.

"Join me?" She asked quietly.

Sir Anthony didn't need telling twice he took three long strides across the room shedding his robe quickly and abandoning it on the chair in front of the dressing table he was soon perched on the end of the bed and cupping her cheek with his hand he bought her lips to his. He shuffled himself a bit to get under the covers with her and encouraged her to lie down next to him so he could pull her into a loving embrace. He then began to introduce her to the pleasures that came from being married. Edith had never felt anything like it, she felt as if she were floating higher and higher as he pleasured her with his hand and eventually his mouth until she came apart muttering his name over and over again like a prayer.

By the time she came back to earth it was to see Anthony's lopsided smile almost looking smug as he watched her face.

"Alright?" He asked casually.

"What was that?" She panted out " it was incredible" she breathily complimented him.

"That my dear was the climax of sexual pleasure, I had hoped I would be able to help you reach it before we continue, it's important to me you get as much pleasure from our coupling as I am able to give you" He took her back into his arms kissing her shoulder, her neck only pausing briefly to pull his trousers off. "I can feel your body is ready for me Edith, I must ask you if you are alright for me to continue, I feel I must have you now." He mumbled these things into her shoulder as sucked and nibbled carefully trying not to mark her.

"yes darling, I'm sure" She felt him adjust himself on top of her, leaning all of his weight on his good arm he paused unsure how to proceed realising the last time he had done this he had had two arms.

"Edie, darling perhaps you could guide me in?" He suggested to her nervously, feeling suddenly inadequate because of his injury.

Edith smiled and took hold of her husbands manhood for the first time. The feeling of him hard, smooth and hot made her almost giddy with excitement as she realised it was all because of her. She was glad Mary had given her almost explicit details the night before now as otherwise she wouldn't have been as confident in guiding him as she was now.

He was finally in the right position he pushed forward gently, breaking through her maidenhead gently but swiftly he kept his position still until he felt her hips begin to move beneath him. He then made love to her as sweetly as he could muster. Listening to every sigh and breathy moan and taking note of the things she best responded to. He listened to the rhythm of her panting and tried to match it until she fell apart again before he thrust 3 more times in earnest, giving way to his own release. He lowered himself as gracefully as he could and then shuffled closer to her to give her some comfort.

"I hope I managed to make that less of an ordeal for you" He whispered to her in his afterglow.

"Hardly an ordeal dearest, when can we do it again?" She winked at him saucily.

* * *

A/N: My first attempt at a sex scene so sorry if its a bit rough around the edges. also I'm a bit unsure if this should be moved to full M or not so if someone who has a better understanding of the ratings can let me know that would be great. please review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's another fluffy little instalment for your reading pleasure.

* * *

Edith stretched lazily, slowly coming around to realise she wasn't at Downton and there wasn't a maid knocking on the door or any reason to rush to be up. This was her first morning as a married Lady, she was entitled to have breakfast in bed. She turned over to see Anthony with his hair flopping into his eyes, he hadn't redressed completely after their lovemaking and his chest was exposed. Edith couldn't resist reaching out to touch his chest hair loving the way he stirred in his sleep and moaned her name gently as he awoke.

"Good morning darling" She whispered in his ear before nibbling on it gently.

"Morning my sweet one" He turned onto his side to look at her.

"Shall I ring for some breakfast" she suggested "You might want to sort out your pyjamas first though" Edith giggled and tried to brush his hair out of his eyes.

"I should go down really" He mused "It isn't appropriate for your maid to be seeing me in your bedchamber." Anthony explained looking at her crest fallen face.

"Well alright then, I'll meet you in the library afterwards?" She asked still a little unsure of herself.

"Believe me darling, I would love to stay here and eat breakfast with you but I don't want to shock the servants too much" He kissed her cheek before swinging his legs out of the bed and putting his slippers on and reaching for his pyjama shirt.

* * *

Edith found her husband in the library after about an hour, he was sat at his desk writing something.

"Hello" She announced herself.

"Hello darling, I thought I'd try and get most of this out of the way before we leave on Monday" He explained gesturing to the paperwork in front of him.

"you don't mind if I sit here and read do you?" Edith asked him.

"You are lady of this house, you are entitled to sit in any room you wish. However, if your question is, will you be disturbing my work if you are here with me, the answer is no." Anthony smiled at her and gestured to a chair.

Edith took a seat in the corner and pulled out a book but couldn't focus, she found her eyes being pulled towards her husband every two minutes. He noticed her watching him and smirked at her.

"My dearest darling, I'm so rude this is our first morning as a married couple and here I am wasting it with my work." He stood up "Would you care to join me for a walk across our estate?" Anthony offered.

"How lovely" She smiled at him "Our estate sounds nice I must admit." She took his hand in hers.

They took a slow leisurely walk around the gardens.

"Where are we going on the honeymoon anyway?" Edith inquired.

"It's a supposed to be a surprise dearest." Anthony answered "You don't want me to spoil it do you?" He laughed at her impatience.

"I suppose not" Edith sighed.

"You'll love it I promise" He kissed her cheek and turned to show her some roses his gardener had planted, then continued on their walk. "By the way I hope you aren't too sore this morning" Anthony watched as his new bride blushed slightly at his mention of their marital activities.

"No not at all, I feel as if I'm walking on air actually" She tip toed to kiss him softly on the lips, Anthony took the lead from her as his hand found its way to the small of her back and bringing her closer to him, he deepened their kiss. She responded eagerly and moaned gently into his mouth when she felt his tongue against her lips.

They pulled apart, a few minutes later both gasping for breath. Edith was the first to speak.

"We seem to be able to spark electricity when were together, don't we love?"

"Yes you could say that sweet one" Anthony agreed.

* * *

As they entered the house, the butler greeted them. "The countess of Grantham is waiting in the drawing room for you milady" He announced.

"Thank you, Wilson" Anthony nodded to him "Perhaps you could bring us some tea?" he instructed the butler.

"Mama" Edith greeted her with enthusiasm "How nice of you to come" She smiled and hugged her mother tenderly.

"Lady Grantham" Anthony greeted her more formally out of habit.

"You are my son in law now, you must call me Cora or Mama" Cora pushed aside his formality.

Anthony had a suspicion of the reasons for his mother in law''s visit, she was here to check up on Edith after her wedding night.

"Of course, Thank you Cora" He gave a small smile and turned to Edith "I'm afraid I must return to that work I abandoned this morning darling" He kissed her cheek "please excuse me Cora" He nodded to her before taking his leave.

"How are you my baby?" Cora asked gently taking her seat again.

Edith sat next to her on the chaise lounge, and turned towards her mother "I'm very well" She grinned.

"So married life is treating you well?" Cora raised an eyebrow making sure her daughter understood her meaning.

"Oh yes"Edith's face turned scarlet as she remembered how tenderly and lovingly Anthony had been in their marital bed.

"Good, I just wanted to be sure you were okay and everything went alright for the two of you." Cora smiled at Edith "I suppose it helps that he's been married before" she surmised.

"I suppose it might, I hadn't really given it much thought" Edith shrugged "I'm certain I've fallen even more in love with him since last night" She added with a shy smile.

"I can tell my darling, you look radiant" Cora complimented her middle child, feeling genuine happiness in her daughter's joy.

"We leave for the honeymoon in two days time" Edith changed the topic.

"Yes Anthony told me, you have no idea where he's taking you?" Cora asked.

"No its a complete mystery" Edith joked easily "I tried to get it out of him on our walk this morning but no such luck" She smiled and then shrugged nonchalantly "If he's gone to such lengths to keep it secret`, I don't want to spoil his fun." Cora laughed a little with her daughter.

* * *

After her mother left Edith found her husband in the library again.

"You're working entirely too hard husband and it just isn't acceptable." Edith chided Anthony from the doorway.

"I'm sorry my sweet, I can stop for now if you'd like?" He stood up and stretched his long limbs out and walked over to her.

"How was your mother?" Anthony asked whilst pulling her into an embrace.

"She just wanted to make sure I survived my wedding night without any emotional scarring" Edith joked with him.

"And what did you tell her?" Anthony moved to kiss her neck tenderly.

"I told her that after last night I'd fallen even more in love with you." Edith answered and pulled his face to hers for a passionate kiss.

"Are you truly happy darling? I tried my very best to make last night as special for you as possible" He ran his hand slowly from the nape of her neck, down her spine and finally came to a rest to cup her behind.

"Anthony...mmm, the things you do to my body are, well I'm unable to describe them. There are no words my darling." She flushed with pleasure as he resumed kissing her neck, moaning out when his teeth grazed against a particularly sensitive spot.

"My sweet one I know its the middle of the afternoon, but perhaps I can show you how much better it can be the second time?" Anthony scandalously suggested in a low whisper.

"You need never ask, my answer will always be yes." She took his hand and led him upstairs.

* * *

A/N: so still no actual plot, just more wish fulfilment really. Anyway we need a happy story or two after season 4 and the Christmas special.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Downton Abbey.

A/N: Sorry about the long wait, I've been rather busy recently sometimes real life can be a right pain in the backside. By the way its an M rated chapter again.

* * *

Edith and Anthony travelled happily around Europe for three and a half months on their honeymoon. Starting in France, started with the Northern coast taking her to Calais then to Boulogne-sur-mer and then to Dieppe. They drove further inland to Paris before taking a train to Italy. The lovers spent a week in Milan and then in Venice and the same again in San Marino and Florence before spending an entire fortnight in Rome. They travelled back north after their six weeks in Italy making a stop in Switzerland so Anthony could show her the Alps and spoil her with Swiss chocolate. Then they started the long journey home making small stops in Belgium towns and villages on the way to catching their boat back to England.

Of course they had spent a lot of their honeymoon in extravagant hotels and quaint village inns wrapped up together in their new found pleasure and love for each other. Anthony delighted in Edith's innocence in such activities, knowing he was the only man to experience these things with her gave him a sense of masculine pride he hadn't felt in a long time.

Anthony looked over at his sleeping wife who was laid on her stomach with the covers falling around her slim waist whilst she snored softly. They had returned in the late evening last night and had both fallen into bed and sound asleep within minutes of arriving home, exhausted from the months of travelling. However, it was now morning and the way the light was spilling in through a small gap in the curtains was making her skin glow invitingly and her hair shine like a halo. Anthony couldn't help himself, he shuffled back down under the covers and kissed her soundly on the lips she stirred and started to respond as she awoke.

"Mmm my favourite way to be woken up" She sighed breathily in his ear.

"Really I can think of other things you have come to love in the past 3 months Lady Strallan." He teased cheekily and Edith laughed at his joking,loving the new sense of humour she had learned about so recently. He was now kissing her neck and her collar bone whilst stroking her hip with his long masterful fingers.

"Anthony, I love you" she managed to pant out as his fingers moved under her nightdress and pulled her left leg over his hip and pushing his hips against hers so she could feel his arousal.

"As I love you sweet one" He groaned into her ear "You feel divine my dearest" He was surprised when she pushed him onto his back and pulled her nighty over her head revealing her body to him.

"Sorry, darling but you were moving much too slowly for my tastes" She grinned as she straddled him and quickly took him in hand and then inside her with ease.

"Good god Edith" He barely managed to get out "you'll be the death of me woman" Anthony bucked his hips against hers with his good hand on her hip urging her along as she rocked against him hard. "This won't last long sweetest" He panted hoarsely.

"It won't for me either I'm afraid" She tilted her head back and a few thrusts later she let out a long moan at the same that time Anthony pushed his head back into the pillow, gripped her hip tightly and grunted loudly signalling his release.

* * *

A few hours later Anthony was out on the estate checking on the tenants and other small problems that needed his attention while Edith visited her family for tea.

"Good morning milady" Carson greeted her as he let her in and took her coat.

"Where is everyone?" She asked her mother as she appeared in the hallway.

"Oh its the most wonderful thing darling I was going to telephone but I wasn't sure if you had arrived back yet. Your sister has given birth to the most beautiful baby girl last night and they are both doing splendidly." Her mother gushed.

"Oh how lovely" Edith replied "are they awake?" She smiled warmly.

"They are sleeping but I'm sure the darling baby will awake in an hour or so for a feeding, Shall we have some tea and then we can go up and have a peek." Cora suggested and led her into the drawing room.

"Have they chosen a name?" Edith asked as she took a seat on the settee.

"No not yet, I think, although Tom was trying to convince Sybil into calling her Kathleen after his mother" she said softly while scrunching her nose a little in disapproval of the very Irish sounding name.

"Oh it isn't such a bad name I suppose but hopefully they come to something a little more traditional if only to keep Granny quiet." Edith commented.

"Oh well you know that your Grandmother will find fault with the name no matter what they choose unless they call her Violet of course" Cora laughed "How was the honeymoon?" her mother changed the topic.

"Oh it was lovely but I am glad to be home again, all that sunshine doesn't really agree with my skin" Edith answered politely.

Mary chose that moment to walk in and sit next to their mother.

"Good morning Mary" Edith greeted her sister warily.

"You're right about your skin, you've gone all freckly" Mary answered with a look of disapproval.

"I tried to keep out of the sun as much as possible and of course I always wore a hat but with skin so fair its always been difficult" Edith "Anyway Anthony likes my freckles" Edith shrugged.

Mary looked stunned, her sister wasn't rising to the bait like normal, how unusual of her maybe she ought to step up the game a little and see how far this new tolerance would stretch.

"Where did the old bore end up taking you anyway?" Mary baited.

"Well everywhere just about" Edith sighed remembering "Paris, Rome, Belgium and Switzerland just to give you the short version." She smiled at her sister "Anyway Anthony Strallan is definitely not boring, the last three months have really shown me that he's full of surprises" She flushed remembering the mornings activities.

Mary's mouth dropped open, surely her sister couldn't be hinting at what she thought she was hinting at. Her very conservative younger sister wouldn't be discussing marital intimacy so flippantly over tea with their mother present.

Cora had picked up on the hint too and coughed quietly with discomfort "Perhaps Sybil will be awake now" She stood quickly ending the conversation.

* * *

As it turned out Sybil was awake and was feeding the small baby in her arms and completely oblivious to her mother entering the room.

"Your sisters would like to come in and admire the baby darling?" Cora bent over the baby girl and brushed a finger against her cheek.

"Edith is home?" Sybil asked without looking up.

"Yes she came for tea." Cora replied softly "Shall I let them in?".

"Yes alright" Sybil straightened her nightdress as the young one finished her feed.

The two other girls entered the room and cooed and fussed over the new baby.

Mary and Cora eventually left the room to do other things but Edith stayed with her baby sister and sat in a chair next to the bed cradling her niece for the first time.

"She's just perfect Syb, the most beautiful baby I've ever seen." Edith was awed by the tiny little human in her arms.

"She is rather, yes." Sybil agreed, completely besotted with her baby.

"She's got tom's eyes" Edith volunteered smiling.

"No she doesn't they are much too blue." Sybil countered softly trying not to wake the baby.

"No all babies eyes are that colour or so I'm told, but they are the same shape and width apart and will probably change colour as she grows older." Edith explained her reasoning.

"Oh I guess your right" Sybil agreed "I didn't notice, being married suits you by the way" Sybil commented looking at Edith properly for the first time.

"I think being Lady Strallan suits me, nobody else would have made me this happy" Edith chatted with her younger sibling for over an hour until the young baby began to squirm and whimper her need for a nappy change.

"I ought to be going or Anthony will think I've gotten lost or something dreadful has happened to me" Edith stood "just let me know when you decide on a name for her, I'm only a half hour away and you and Tom are always welcome at Locksley for tea or luncheon or whatever." She kissed Sybil's cheek and stroked the babies hair gently before leaving quietly.

* * *

Once she had arrived back at Locksley, she immediately went into the library and found Anthony deep in thought over one of his ledgers at the desk.

"Anthony darling its almost time to dress for dinner, have you been working all this time?" Edith frowned at him.

"Oh gosh is it really that time already, and not the whole afternoon sweet, just the last 3 hours or so" Anthony smiled and stood, stretching out his long limbs. He walked steadily across the room and embraced Edith fully.

"I've missed you darling, today is the longest we've spent apart in 3 months and it was pure torture." He kissed her head softly.

"Sybil had the baby last night, a little girl. She's amazing Anthony" Edith buried her head in his chest.

"How marvellous" Anthony was genuinely happy for his brother and sister in-law.

"Holding her, feeling her warmth and smelling that wonderful baby soft smell. Anthony, I want one too" Edith admitted shyly to her husband.

"Well my dear I think we had better get started then, hmm?" Anthony pushed her against one of the bookshelves possessively but still managing to be tender and gentle and the same time after several minutes of fumbling and unsuccessful shuffling trying to find a way to make it work with Anthony's arm. "Blast this arm!" Anthony was getting frustrated with himself now.

"Love, please?" Edith begged almost desperate for him.

Anthony pushed his lips tight against hers and then grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the desk. "hop on" Anthony whispered hotly in her ear, his breath tickling her neck making her shiver with delight. Edith took a seat on the edge of his desk and Anthony pulled her against him so tight that she could feel his need against his hip.

They kissed passionately and nuzzled against each other for several minutes just taking in each others scent and feel. Anthony pushed her skirt up and let his fingers graze against her intimate area gently. Edith moaned and bucked her hips against his hand. He continued to pleasure her until she was practically riding his hand with her passion. He knew her end was near and she was pulling at the fastening on his trousers and had him freed before he even knew what she was doing. Anthony responded by ripping her underwear from her roughly.

"Darling I must have you now" He groaned and took a firm hold of her hip and pulled her tight to him again. He positioned himself and then he took her.

"This morning feels so long ago, I feel so wanton that I should be so needy of you all the time." She mumbled against his neck as they rocked together steadily.

"Not wanton...uh...perfect" Anthony managed to get out between thrusts "Mine." He panted roughly before sucking and nipping at her neck. Their speed increased as the need grew and no more words were said between the two as they reached their end together.

"Christ, nothing has ever made me feel like that, hearing you say that you want to make babies with me made me want you in seconds" He kissed her lovingly and pulled away gently before straightening his trousers as Edith adjusted her skirt and picked up her underwear from the floor and pulled them back on.

"I do want your babies, they'll be the most handsome and the most adorable babies in the whole of Yorkshire" She embraced Anthony "We could have just started one now or at any point in the last three months come to think of it." Edith mumbled softly.

"True but any babies we bring into this world will be welcomed and loved completely no matter the timing Edie" Anthony stroked her hair.

" I adore you" She kissed him " But come along we need to wash up for dinner even if we don't have time to change now, cook will lose her mind if her food gets ruined because we dared to be late." Edith laughed.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the filthiness of this chapter, as newly weds I kept thinking of scenarios of them "enjoying" each other. Hope you enjoyed it, as of next chapter this will be upgraded to M so if you cant find it try searching for all ratings and it should appear.


End file.
